The MHCRC is intended to foster high-quality, interdisciplinary research in schizophrenia, facilitate research training, and promote the development of young investigators. In addition, it is intended to serve as a national resource in the dissemination information, training and consultation, as well as the conduct of collaborative studies and the sharing of data. The major theme of the center is to improve outcome in schizophrenia and to further understanding of heterogeneity in phenomology, coarse and treatment response. The research conducted by the CRC brings to bear a variety of perspectives with clinical psychopharmacologic response as an important "cutting edge," and the novel or atypical clinical and biologic effects of new antipsychotics as an increasingly important focus. The combination of large-scale, cross-sectional and longitudinal, clinical and biologic assessments in the context of controlled treatment has been a major goal. The CRC consists of four core units: administrative, clinical assessment and training, study management and biostatistics; as well as two specialty units: clinical psychopharmacology, neuroimaging. Our program is organized to take full advantage of an outstanding stable and cooperative clinical population and excellent clinical facilities.